Gas turbine engines, such as geared turbo fans, include a plurality of rotatable sections or stages. These sections or stages include flanges, splines, or other features that enable torque to be transferred between rotating components. These flanges, splines, or other features are added to the gas turbine engine to add weight for balancing purposes. These flanges, splines, and other features may also include rivets or fasteners to further increase weight as needed to improve balancing of the gas turbine engine. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide torque transfer features having balance features.